Sick building syndrome which is a physical disorder caused by chemical substances used as building materials, mold and the like is a problem. However, when residents have purchased a house or are living in a house, it is not easy for them to move from the house or sell the house.
As a countermeasure against such a sick house, development of a wall member and the like to prevent diffusion of volatile organic compounds after construction has progressed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-139571).
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-139571, diffusion of organic compounds is merely prevented, and improvement in the environment in spaces such as a living room and a bedroom is expected to be unlikely. That is, in addition to chemical substances, there are various conditions that influence the environment in spaces such as a living room and a bedroom. For example, residents and others can stay comfortably in a space when the humidity is optimal and there are no unpleasant odors.
As described above, when construction is performed by a known construction method, it is difficult to provide a comfortable environment for residents. It could therefore be helpful to provide a construction method through which a comfortable environment is provided for residents.